


Whispers Were All There Were

by IzzyLightwood



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Autism, Lady Midnight - Freeform, Special, different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLightwood/pseuds/IzzyLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian had heard stories-whispers really-of other Shadowhunter children who thought or felt differently. There were no words to describe Shadowhunters whose minds were shaped differently, no real words to describe differences at all. Because if there were words, Julian thought, there would have to be acknowledgement. And there were things the Clave refused to acknowledge. --Lady Midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Were All There Were

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil one-shot for my son Ty and his dedicated brother. I do not own Lady Midnight or anything pertaining to it except my own ideas. I posted this on FanFiction as well, teamfreewill82, so read this wherever you'd like to. :) Thank you.

Ty had always known that he was different. It was never said aloud in explication, of course, because that isn’t done in Shadowhunter society. Nothing untasteful or that could come across as uncomfortable in a room of respectable warriors.  
From the moment Andrew Blackthorn was turned by Sebastian, it had been Julian’s burden to bear, Ty’s being something special. And it wasn’t anything new; all of the children had grown up accustomed to Ty’s behavioral quirks and needs. But sometimes Julian found himself worrying, and these things would bring him to Watson. He would type in an oddity of Ty’s from the day and see what would come to the screen.  
More and more, the webpage options pointed towards something most Shadowhunters were completely ignorant to: autism. Specifically, in Ty’s case, a type called Asperger’s. There was some sort of spectrum, apparently, and though Ty didn’t fall into a severe category, he did have a hint of the disorder. Julian hated the word, despised it. He felt that it made Ty’s entire existence… somehow wrong.  
It didn’t. But Ty couldn’t look people in the eye, or he just very much disliked it. He had trouble understanding others’ feelings, took the literal meanings of common phrases with confusion in his gaze. And his hands were always moving. Julian researched this and found occupational therapy, which led to his gifting Ty a few pipe cleaners to play around with. The web was helpful, telling where a doctor couldn’t be. Julian couldn’t trust one to properly diagnose Ty when that suggested the possibility of his being sent to the dregs of the Shadowhunter Academy, just because he wasn’t like everybody else. No way. No.  
But from age 12 and on, Julian dealt with Ty’s autism. The word was empty for Julian, really; it was mainly for mundanes. All he knew and needed to know was that Ty’s life wasn’t in danger. Ty would grow up to be happy, evermore brilliant, and most importantly, with his family. That’s all Julian’s ever wanted, for all of them.


End file.
